best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Boyz-n-the-Hood" by Eazy-E
"Boyz-n-the-Hood" is the debut single by Eazy-E as a part of N.W.A. The song is the lead single from N.W.A. and the Posse. The song samples "I'm a Ho" by Whodini and vocal samples from, "Hold It, Now Hit It" by Beastie Boys as well as "Mr. Big Stuff" by Jean Knight and, near the end, the opening of "I'll Take You There" by The Staple Singers. It was remixed and featured on Eazy's debut album Eazy-Duz-It, which was released in 1988. It was remixed again and was featured on Eazy-E's third album, It's On (Dr. Dre) 187um Killa (1993) under the name "Boyz N Tha Hood (G-Mix)". In 2015, "Boyz-n-the-Hood" debuted at number 50 on the Billboard Hot 100 on the issue dated September 5, 2015, as a result of the releases of the Straight Outta Compton film and Dr. Dre's Compton; it was the third-highest debut on the chart that week, behind "Straight Outta Compton", another song from the album and the N.W.A era, and "Hit the Quan".1 Like the LP, Straight Outta Compton, the song never charted in the 1980s, largely due to Billboard charting regulations and lack of airplay, as N.W.A was banned from many radio stations. Lyrics Intro 'Dr. Dre: '''Hey, yo, remember that shit Eazy did a while back? Motherfuckers said it wasn't gonna work. '''Ice Cube: '''That crazy shit? '''Dr. Dre: '''Yeah, the stupid shit, man. '''MC Ren: '''That shit was dope. '''Dr. Dre: '''Hey yo, Eazy! '''Eazy-E: '''Wassup? '''Dr. Dre: '''Hey man, why don't you come off the piano for a minute and bust this crazy shit? 1 Woke up quick at about noon Just thought that I had to be in Compton soon I gotta get drunk before the day begins Before my mother starts bitchin' about my friends About to go and damn near went blind Young niggas at the pad, throwin' up gang signs Ran in the house and grabbed my clip With the MAC-10 on the side of my hip Bailed outside and pointed my weapon Just as I thought, the fools kept steppin' Jumped in the fo', hit the juice on my ride I got front and back and side to side Then I let the Alpine play Bumpin' new shit by N.W.A It was "Gangsta Gangsta" at the top of the list Then I played my old shit, it went somethin' like this Cruisin' down the street in my six-fo' Jockin' the bitches, slappin' the hoes Went to the park to get the scoop Knuckleheads out there, cold-shootin' some hoops A car pulls up, who can it be? A fresh El Camino rollin', Kilo G He rolled down his window and he started to say It's all about makin' that GTA Hook 'Cause the boys n' the hood are always hard You come talkin' that trash, we'll pull your card Knowin' nothin' in life but to be legit Don't quote me, boy, 'cause I ain't said shit ''Yo, man! Get the fuck out! Pump that beat! Mothafucka, say what? 2 Donald B's in the place to give me the pace He said my man J.D. is on freebase The boy J.D. was a friend of mine 'Til I caught him in my car, tryin' to steal my Alpine Chase him up the street to call a truce The silly motherfucker pulls out a deuce-deuce Little did he know I had a loaded 12-gauge One sucker dead, LA Times front page Hook 'Cause the boys n' the hood are always hard You come talkin' that trash, we'll pull your card Knowin' nothin' in life but to be legit Don't quote me, boy, 'cause I ain't said shit Yo, Leroy! Beer drinkin', breath stinkin', sniffin' glue 3 Bored as hell and I wanna get ill So I went to a spot where my homeboys chill The fellas out there makin' that dollar I pulled up in my 6-4 Impala They greet me with a 40 and I start drinkin' And from the 8-ball my breath starts stinkin' Left to get my girl, to rock that body Before I left I hit the Bacardi Went to her house to get her out of the pad Dumb ho said somethin' that made me mad She said somethin' that I couldn't believe So I grabbed the stupid bitch by her nappy-ass weave She started talkin' shit, wouldn't you know? Reached back like a pimp, slapped the ho Her father jumped up and he started to shout So I threw a right cross and knocked his old ass out Hook 'Cause the boys n' the hood are always hard You come talkin' that trash, we'll pull your card Knowin' nothin' in life but to be legit Don't quote me, boy, 'cause I ain't said shit Who do you think you are, Mr. Big Stuff? Rock mothafucka, like the hard three the hard way 4 I'm rollin' hard, now I'm under control Then wrapped the six-fo' round a telephone pole I looked at my car and I said, "Oh, brother I'll throw it in the gutter and go buy another." Walkin' home and I see the G ride Now Cat is drivin' Kilo on the side As they busted a U, they got pulled over An undercover cop in a dark green Nova Cat got beaten for resistin' arrest He socked the pig in the head for rippin' his Guess Now G is caught for doin' the crime Fourth offense on the boy, he'll do some time Hook 'Cause the boys n' the hood are always hard You come talkin' that trash, we'll pull your card Knowin' nothin' in life but to be legit Don't quote me, boy, 'cause I ain't said shit L.A. playa Big Drum beater 5 I went to get them out, but there was no bail The fellas caused a riot in the county jail Two days later in municipal court Kilo G on trial cold cut a fart "Disruption of the court," said the judge On a six-year sentence, my man didn't budge Bailiff came over to turn him in Kilo G looked up and gave a grin He yelled out "Fire!", then came Suzy The bitch came in with a sub-machine Uzi Police shot the bitch but didn't hurt her Both upstate for attempted murder Hook 'Cause the boys n' the hood are always hard You come talkin' that trash, we'll pull your card Knowin' nothin' in life but to be legit Don't quote me, boy, 'cause I ain't said shit Yeah, I kicked a little ass But that was a blast from the past, mothafucka Get busy, y'all y'all y'all y'all! Why It Rocks # This Song was Amazing # The Lyrics are Great # Eazy-E's rap was so great # Lyrics was Its about making that GTA Video Category:1980s Category:Gangsta rap Category:Eazy-E songs Category:Songs without Music Videos